


There's no worse blind man than the one who doesn't want to see

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mentioned Greg Lestrade, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Sherlock looked alternately at John and the painting, not understanding.- What? Lestrade has a picture of her boyfriend on his wall, and? what's that got to do with the case?- Sherlock! It's Mycroft!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121
Collections: MYSTRADE, Mystrade is our Division





	There's no worse blind man than the one who doesn't want to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts).



> It all belongs to Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss. I don't know who took Mark's picture to give him the credit he certainly deserves. Mark belongs to himself.  
> I saw the picture and this little nonsense came up. Gift to fabricdragon for encouraging me to upload it here, I hope you still like it.  
> English is not my first language. This was done with the help of translator Deepl. Sorry for any mistakes.

\- Sherlock, you've had a lot of stupid ideas, but breaking into a homicide DI's house I think takes the cake, and... - John interrupted himself, stopping to look, stunned, at the large black and white photograph, framed and hung in an elegant painting, dominating Greg's entire bedroom, and which he had previously only seen peripherally. 

\- Shut up and look, John. We need those papers, I'm sure you have them here somewhere. And we need to make the most of the time. We don't know how long it'll take Lestrade to get back from his date with his latest conquest.

\- Sherlock! Come here!  
\- Did you find them? Sherlock ran into the room.  
\- No. But I found that. - He said, pointing his head at the picture on the wall.

Sherlock looked alternately at John and the painting, not understanding.  
\- What? Lestrade has a picture of her boyfriend on his wall, and? what's that got to do with the case?  
\- Sherlock! It's Mycroft!

Sherlock frowned, moving closer to the painting, before looking at John again and laughing.  
\- For God's sake, John, that's not Mycroft! It doesn't even look like Mycroft! Mycroft is my brother! You know, the arrogant little fat man! This guy is even... ...handsome. Very handsome, I dare say. Lestrade has good taste. He certainly does.  
John looked at him, puzzled.  
\- Sherlock, for the umpteenth time, your brother is not fat!

\- Of course he is! This fellow, on the other hand... Look at him, he even looks like a nice man.

John blinked.  
\- Sherlock, you know that thing you're always telling me? "You see but you do not observe"?

\- Yes, I do. I have to keep reminding you all of it time... What about it?   
John's gaze went back from the photograph to Sherlock, before he sighed between amused and exasperated, shaking his head.

\- Nothing, forget it.  
\- Come on, John, let's keep looking. I can't wait to send a message to Mycroft about the handsome man who adorns the wall of Lestrade's room. Have I told you that our Iceman is absurdly in love with our detective? I will also gloat telling him that he must be a very important and special guy for our DI! He will be green with envy! He will be devastated!

John shook his head as he followed Sherlock back into the room, with a small smile, thinking of the brothers' ridiculous childhood rivalry that kept them from seeing the obvious. Sherlock didn't notice the little laugh in his voice.  
\- Oh, yes, Sherlock. I bet he does... Above all, don't fail to tell him how handsome and charming he is the man. That'll ruin the rest of his week. I'm sure it will.


End file.
